


Пять причин, по которым Мизусаки не зовут на свидания (и еще одна)

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная Битва 2015 [15]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарзана Макбаредж — первый командир на памяти Каору, который вот так занимает собой все пространство, стоит ей только войти в помещение, а потом безжалостно оставляет пустоту после своего ухода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять причин, по которым Мизусаки не зовут на свидания (и еще одна)

**1\. Любит эффектно опаздывать**

Каору стрижет волосы коротко, потому что так удобней. После душа они сохнут быстрее, когда она почти просыпает утренние собрания, торопится, на грани опоздания влетает в зал для совещаний, пропускает мимо ушей шуточки старшего офицера Какея про третью космическую скорость, потому что сердце колотится слишком громко, чтобы услышать. 

С короткими волосами легко в жару: когда-то давно у Каору они были длинными, но тогда с июня по август ей постоянно казалось, что голову будто обмотали пакетом, на совесть так обмотали, навечно. Как защитный саркофаг против смертельной радиоактивной угрозы запечатали. Кому такое понравится? 

Минус во всем этом есть только один, но существенный. Короткие волосы открывают шею, и это проблема, если твой командир — Дарзана Макбаредж. Эту логическую цепочку довольно легко проследить: у Каору открыта шея, а Дарзана Макбаредж любит распускать руки исключительно с ней, своим старшим помощником. 

Как у нее так получается с одного прикосновения запустить колонию мурашек по спине?  
(Просто у Каору — концептуальная инсектофобия в действии, несуществующий страх несуществующих насекомых). 

Как у нее так получается — обнять за шею, что даже от того, как рукав ее пиджака натирает кожу, к щекам приливает кровь?  
Каору не знает и предпочла бы обойтись без этого знания. 

Это талант — наверное, так бы сказала капитан Макбаредж, если бы Каору решилась спросить. Мир, в общем-то, тоже прекрасно обошелся бы без такого таланта.

На мостике авианосца «Вадацуми» без Дарзаны Макбаредж слишком пусто и непривычно. Она первый командир на памяти Каору, который вот так занимает собой все пространство, стоит ей только войти в помещение, а потом безжалостно оставляет пустоту после своего ухода. Все указания на случай, если придется занять место командира — не сложнее своего собственного имени, больше нет. На учениях Каору с командой прогоняли этот сценарий раз за разом. Теперь последовательность действий вспыхивает в голове яркими указателями, будто сигнал светофора. Загорается зеленый. Это значит, что ты все делаешь правильно, Мизусаки Каору.

Каору становится позади капитанского кресла. С силой, которую едва замечает, впивается пальцами в спинку. Со стороны свой собственный голос кажется твердым, уверенным, и это притворство лишь наполовину. Вокруг серьезные и хмурые лица, сплошные «да, мэм, «есть, мэм», «на радарах чисто» и «ориентировочное время прибытия…».

По ощущениям — атмосфера на мостике такая, что, кажется, будто выкачали почти весь воздух. Побочный эффект инопланетного вторжения, переборщили с дозировкой. Капитан бы, может, и нашла, что сказать своим людям. А вот сама Каору в этом их уникальном случае передозировки предпочла бы капельницу, но не бывает капельниц от войны.

Старший офицер Какей говорит — разрешите обратиться, и Каору разрешает, она же не тиран какой-нибудь. Старший офицер Какей не меняется в лице, не отрывается от радара, только на полтона ниже говорит, что: такой взгляд обычно бывает у наркоманов, у которых точно есть заначка, но они не могут вспомнить, куда ее спрятали, поэтому сделайте с этим что-нибудь, старший помощник Мизусаки. 

Каору смутно догадывается, что он пытается этим сказать, но уже поздно отнимать у него право говорить и замечать. Где-то глубоко внутри, незримо и неуместно, скребется раздражение от того, что Какей так хорошо ее изучил. Каору выдыхает. И отвечает старшему офицеру Какею, что: его язык слишком длинный, а его метафоры, связанные с употреблением наркотических веществ, слишком тяжелы для восприятия нормальными людьми, и просит сделать с этим что-нибудь. Желательно до того, как она успеет составить рапорт для капитана Макбаредж.

Имя капитана действует одновременно как стимулятор, энергетик и три банки охлажденного кофе из автомата на первом этаже их части. Скорость работы, а также уровень концентрации старшего офицера Какея поднимается сразу на несколько пунктов, и Каору не нужно никакое оборудование и медицинское образование, чтобы это доказать. Был бы он персонажем какой-нибудь игры, сейчас бы точно взял новый уровень одной силой мысли.

Авианосец «Вадацуми» — скорая пташка, если принимать во внимание размеры и вес, но под командованием Каору превращается в настоящего неповоротливого бегемота. Это, сказала бы Дарзана Макбаредж, все зависит от того, кто сидит в капитанском кресле. Каору почти слышит ее голос в голове и почти чертыхается вслух. Чужие голоса в голове — почти проникновение с взломом.

В капитанское кресло Каору так и не садится — из принципа. Ей привычней стоя позади или рядом, по левую сторону. У всех на этом корабле свое место — так было и будет всегда, и у Каору свое место, конечно, тоже есть. 

Она смотрит исключительно вперед, нельзя сейчас отвлекаться. По эту самую левую сторону больше нет никого, кто примет решение вместо нее и поведет за собой экипаж, а значит, ей придется делать это самостоятельно. 

«Вадацуми» прибывает к месту сражения примерно так же, как Каору влетает в зал для совещаний — в последнюю секунду, со спецэффектами и залпами из пушек. Последнее, разумеется, к залу совещаний не относится, хотя порой кажется, что зря. 

Голос капитана Макбаредж по рации звучит немного недовольно, но они уже достаточно долго проработали вместе, чтобы Каору больше на это не покупалась.

— Мизусаки. — В одном слове — бездна осуждения, Каору почти видит ее, слышит ее, ощущает ее сквозь закрытую частоту. Того глядишь, посмотрит в ответ. — Знаешь, почему тебя не зовут на свидания?

Тому есть множество причин, мэм, могла бы сказать Каору и отдать честь, несмотря на то, что капитан Макбаредж этого не увидит. Но правильный ответ здесь только тот, который капитан хочет услышать:

— Потому что мне нравится эффектно опаздывать, мэм, — равнодушным, не дрогнувшим голосом чеканит Каору, будто неделю репетировала эту фразу перед зеркалом.

— Вот именно, — удовлетворенно, с ленцой отзывается капитан.

Дальше процедура предельно проста, точно проще, чем выполнять чужие обязанности. Каору передает капитану командование и докладывает о происшествиях по пути к месту встречи, слушает шутливое ворчание о девушках, которые не умеют приходить вовремя, отвечает на вопросы о безопасном маршруте. С Дарзаной Макбаредж всегда так — в один момент она может шутить и издеваться, а в другой уже серьезна, и попробуй только не успеть за сменой настроения.

Каору стоит прямо, руки вытянуты вдоль тела, подбородок выше, на капитана ни в коем случае не смотреть. Расслабиться нельзя ни на секунду, хотя очень хочется — адреналин после сражения сходит на нет, и усталость потихоньку начинает давить на плечи. Взгляд Каору блуждает по комнате, останавливается на чем-то относительно безобидном, но она тут же жалеет об этом. Дарзана — капитан Макбаредж, мысленно исправляет она сама себя, — подходит ближе. Невозможно не смотреть. Ее руки сложены на груди, на лице — усмешка человека, откровенно задумавшего какую-то пакость. Человека, который даже не собирается эту пакость скрывать. Каору тяжело вздыхает.

— Мизусаки. 

Одно слово — но уже совсем не так, как тогда, по рации. Это «Мизусаки» неуловимо отличается от прошлого «Мизусаки», может, тем, что сейчас их никто не слышит. Сейчас, на расстоянии меньше метра друг от друга, нет никаких закрытых каналов, открытых каналов, каналов из космоса и прочей чепухи. 

— Да, мэм? — осторожно откликается Каору.

Капитан Макбаредж чуть наклоняется, так, чтобы удобно было говорить на ухо. Между ними примерно четыре сантиметра разницы в росте: сейчас эти сантиметры отчего-то кажутся жизненно важными. 

— На месте парней, я бы обязательно пригласила девушку, которая умеет спасти положение.

Каору замирает, останавливается на полувздохе. Думает, не ослышалась ли, так тихо это было сказано. Думает, уместно ли будет попросить повторить (лучше раза три, чтобы наверняка), а потом прикидывает, какова вероятность, что в этом случае капитан обязательно отшутится и посоветует Каору провериться у доктора Ягарая. Каору проходила медосмотр совсем недавно. Со слухом у нее однозначно все в порядке — даже если сейчас кажется, что в уши запихнули горячей ваты.

Прежде чем небрежно взмахнуть рукой, капитан улыбается ей. Эта улыбка обычная, как всегда. Так ведь и правда можно решить, что Каору все придумала. 

— Ты можешь быть свободна, Мизусаки.

Это шаг назад. И опять этот ее серьезный взгляд, который кого угодно мог бы убедить. Привычное «есть, мэм» срывается с губ уже само по себе. Пауза, которая повисает после, — как время, пока разгорается костер. Каору не двигается. Что-то отдаленно похожее, наверное, чувствовали рабы, когда им даровали свободу. Казалось бы, слова как слова, улыбка как улыбка, и что ты застыла, старший помощник Мизусаки. Иди, иди уже, только сдвинуться с места отчего-то не получается. Жарко становится настолько, что хочется оттянуть воротник, расстегнуть несколько пуговиц. Молчание — секундная заминка, но кажется невыносимо долгим.

Пройти пару шагов — не самая сложная миссия из всех. Каору не слышит, как стучат по полу невысокие каблуки ее туфель, не слышит, с каким звуком за спиной закрывается дверь. Стена возле каюты капитана кажется отрезвляюще прохладной.

Каору закрывает глаза и прижимает ладони к вспыхнувшим кончикам ушей.

 

**2\. Слишком прямолинейна**

— Мизусаки.

Этого стоило ожидать — этого тона, этого взгляда. Каору все равно смотрит капитану прямо в глаза, не тушуясь. Она готова к этому. Она все просчитала.

— Да, мэм.

— Что это, Мизусаки? Я цитирую: «…выдать рядовой Кляйн форму со стандартной длиной юбки, поскольку старший офицер Какей — грязный лоликонщик и предпочитает девичьи прелести старшеклассниц выполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей». Ты издеваешься надо мной, Мизусаки?

Мизусаки, Мизусаки, Мизусаки. Она повторяет раз за разом. Для имени Каору у капитана Макбаредж зарезервирована своя, особая интонация. Это сложно не заметить, если проводить столько времени бок о бок. Сложно не заметить, если сама Каору наблюдает за капитаном так пристально, что это сложнонезамечание становится взаимным. 

Может, капитану Макбаредж просто очень нравится произносить имя Каору. Это хорошая мысль. В чем-то даже приятная. Но вряд ли реалистичная.

Строго говоря, издевается Каору вовсе не над капитаном, а над Какеем. У них своя любовь, тоже взаимная и своеобразная, а капитан Макбаредж, пожалуй, порой позволяет им слишком много. Ничего личного, ничего страшного. Ни один из этих рапортов не увидит свет, закончив свою жизнь в мусорной корзине. Даром, что ли, они с Какеем составляют их от руки?

— Никак нет, мэм. Старший офицер Какей действительно грязный лоли…

— Не произноси это слово.

— Как скажете, мэм. 

— Вот поэтому тебя и не зовут на свидания. — Капитан Макбаредж потирает висок и вздыхает так, словно неудачи Каору в личной жизни — это ее персональная головная боль. 

Хотя, по сути, нет никаких неудач — просто на личную жизнь у Каору не хватает ни времени, ни нервов. Мать звонит ей раз в месяц (на флот стоило идти хотя бы ради того, что раз в месяц, а не каждый день), чтобы напомнить, что ее любимой дочери уже двадцать пять (как будто это что-то плохое), и предложить очередную встречу с перспективным офисным работником, который Каору обязательно понравится (а вот это вряд ли). 

Каору чувствует, что непременно должна уточнить, в чем же на этот раз заключается причина ее проблем.

— Неужели это все потому, что Какей — лоли…

— Я же сказала тебе не произносить это слово, — перебивает капитан Макбаредж. — И нет, это все потому, что ты слишком прямолинейна. Сглаживать углы не умеешь совершенно.

— Отлично умею, — бормочет Каору просто из чувства противоречия. 

— Будешь спорить со старшим по званию?

Все они такие, эти капитаны, майоры, генералы и так далее. Чуть что — сразу вспоминают, что старше по званию.

— В общем, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, говорит капитан Макбаредж, — я притворюсь, что не видела этот рапорт, хотя это будет очень сложно, Мизусаки. Очень. Мне казалось, что мой старший помощник выше всего этого. 

В Каору — всего-то сто шестьдесят шесть сантиметров. Не сказать, чтобы она была выше чего-либо вообще.

— Слишком много информации? — сочувственно спрашивает она, подавляя улыбку. Сложно это — не улыбаться, если очень-очень хочется.

— Рада, что ты понимаешь, — сухо отвечает капитан Макбаредж. — Теперь разрешаю подумать, как ты собираешься мне это компенсировать.

— Могу переписать рапорт, — тут же предлагает Каору. Энтузиазма у нее хоть отбавляй. Этот вариант самый безопасный, но, судя по тому, как капитан Макбаредж морщится, безопасность как раз-таки не вариант.

— Так легко ты не отделаешься,— качает головой она. — Как только выберемся отсюда, угостишь меня обедом. Целую неделю будешь угощать.

— Неделя — это слишком много, — начинает Каору, но капитан Макбаредж жестом приказывает ей остановиться. В том, чтобы быть военным, есть свои минусы, и иногда они перевешивают плюсы: например, бывает так, что на приказы реагируешь, как бык под транквилизаторами на красную тряпку. Вроде и хочется послать к черту, но транквилизаторы здорово мешают.

— Неделя — это слишком мало, — возражает она. — Учитывая, что у меня на столе уже лежит рапорт старшего офицера Какея с аналогичными жалобами. Не переживай, Мизусаки, в еде я непривередлива. 

Каору ругнулась бы, но не вслух же, не при капитане, которая уже расплылась в слишком понимающей улыбке. Этой улыбке нельзя верить ни на йоту, и глаз от нее почему-то тоже не отвести. Чертовы транквилизаторы. Чертов Какей. 

Каору просчиталась — и по-крупному.

 

**3\. Слишком осторожна**

Когда-то, еще в самом начале совместной службы, Каору поймала себя на мысли, что в ее словах и жестах стало слишком много капитана Макбаредж. Тогда она посмотрела на себя в зеркало, заправила за ухо прядку волос, которая была слишком короткой и почти сразу же снова выбилась из прически. Показала своему отражению язык. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но если другого человека становится слишком много внутри, не заметить невозможно.

Каору невольно позаимствовала у капитана Макбаредж сталь в голосе и не-боязнь шутить в общем эфире, привычку работать в шумных местах, которые больше отвлекают, чем способствуют рабочему процессу.

Капитан Макбаредж вся — острый язык и острый ум; и говорит то, что думает, и никогда не поймешь, шутит она или всерьез. На первый взгляд, она кажется хорошим примером для подражания, на второй тоже, да и на третий мнение Каору не меняется. Это уже раза с десятого обычно начинаешь замечать всякое ненужное. То, чего вообще не стоит замечать в своем начальнике или в любом другом человеке на их базе, если уж на то пошло.

Капитан Макбаредж никогда не демонстрирует плохого настроения, хотя плохие дни у нее определенно бывают. Сталь у нее в голосе или нет, но все остальное — человеческое. Люди обычно рычат на других в таких случаях, но капитан просто отлично натренирована: идеально закупоренная вещь-в-себе, пробка которой никогда не рванет. Бывает, капитан замыкается в себе, но ничего не поделаешь, этот замок открывается только изнутри.

Из молчаливого состояния полупризрака капитан Макбаредж обычно вытаскивает себя сама, ни на кого другого не полагаясь. Тогда Каору вспоминает перенятые у нее привычки. Как хорошо бы это было — не зависеть больше ни от кого, кроме самой себя, и помогать себе во всем самой. Но эта мысль греет разве что поначалу, потом уровень симпатии к этому варианту развития событий падает стремительней, чем шансы социал-демократической партии на получение большинства голосов. 

Выход из ситуации — чуть сложнее, чем проведение учений по расписанию. С учениями оно ведь как — ты будто прыгаешь, но знаешь, что внизу ждет страховка. А тут все по-другому: Каору собирается прыгнуть, но, в случае чего, некому будет ее поймать.

Планирование следующего задания Каору берет на себя: так она решила, и ничто не сможет ее переубедить. Дело проще простого: надо всего-то провалиться с таким треском, который уже невозможно будет игнорировать. А что потом будет? Ну, это как повезет.

У капитана Макбаредж есть три приказа по умолчанию: не подставляйся без крайней нужды, умей отступать, умирать даже не вздумай. Очевидное, то, что не обязательно повторять. 

Первый приказ Каору нарушает глупо, но намеренно. Не в бою, но на бумаге, и оно того стоит. В качестве награды замок открывается с глухим щелчком.

План действий капитан критикует так, что только щепки летят, но Каору не обижается, только стоит, опустив голову. Неловко, наверное, будет сейчас улыбнуться не к месту. Капитан Макбаредж будто оживает, пока ругает отвратительное, недопустимое для старшего помощника капитана понимание ситуации, рискованные методы работы и что-то там еще, Каору дальше честно не слушает, хотя старательно делает вид.

Капитан выдыхается минут через пять и замолкает так резко, что Каору почти тянется пальцами к ее лбу, щекам, запястьям. Потрогать, убедиться, что все в порядке.

— А мне казалось, вы никогда не срываетесь на окружающих, — осторожно замечает она, прощупывая почву. Прощупывание почвы — это очень важно. 

— А ты разве не этого добивалась, Мизусаки? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает капитан. Даже с улыбкой, а не с дежурным оскалом, ловко под него маскирующимся. Так-то лучше, улыбается Каору в ответ. Где-то внутри — чувство невыразимого облегчения и от этой улыбки, и от мягкого «Мизусаки», и от того, что наконец-то можно улыбнуться самой. Кому вообще нужна вещь-в-себе? Впрочем, капитана не в себе им тоже не надо. 

— Как вы могли такое подумать, — искренне хлопает ресницами Каору. Трюк, говорят, проверенный, но на этой конкретной арене — в кабинете капитана, этим конкретным трюкачом — старшим помощником Мизусаки Каору, двадцать пять лет, — исполняется впервые.

— Все потому, что слишком разошлась при составлении плана, Мизусаки. Это не в твоем стиле, а ведь обычно осторожничаешь, — тянет капитан. Может, еще немного и Каору решит, что молчаливая и угрюмая Дарзана Макбаредж нравится ей больше (конечно же, нет), как однажды решила, что, в общем-то, совершенно не хочет быть на нее похожей.

Капитан встает из-за стола и подходит ближе. В этом нет ничего нового, она делала так тысячу раз, но какой-то рефлекторный механизм в Каору уже запускается неотвратимо: его шестеренки прокатываются дрожью по коже, и в животе опять это дурацкое ощущение ожидания чего-то. 

Рука капитана Макбаредж ложится на плечо почти невесомо. Она молчит какое-то время, Каору бы посчитала, но мысли сбиваются. Выражение лица у капитана при этом абсолютно нечитаемое.

— Спасибо. 

Одно слово, короткое, произнесенное не сразу. От него на языке привкус, как от нелепого разочарования. Каору повторяет его мысленно, сглатывает вместе со слюной, старается не усмехнуться, когда кажется, что внутри сжимается пружина.

И свое сухое «не за что» Каору выдавливает сквозь резь в горле. 

 

**4\. Тормозит не на шутку**

Старший офицер Какей обычно говорит Каору, что мозгов ей серьезно не хватает, но она ему не верит уже хотя бы потому, что уровень интеллекта у нее выше на пару пунктов. Какея это, разумеется, не убеждает, но что с него взять.

Капитан Макбаредж как-то раз наблюдает за их непрерывными спорами. Заметно, что она пытается переключиться и работать, несмотря на внешние помехи. Каору и сама наблюдает за ней краем глаза. Эта привычка уже неистребима, неискоренима и так далее по словарю. Капитан Макбаредж явно недовольна, хотя раньше ни за что бы этого не показала. По-хорошему, это плохая привычка, отдающая извращением, — работать в месте общего отдыха. Обычно шум капитану не мешает, но Каору видит: сегодня она не может сосредоточиться.

Каору, может, было бы стыдно за то, что она, получается, намеренно чем-то злит своего капитана, но ругань с Какеем — это дело чести, и ей ни в коем случае нельзя отвлекаться. Если отвлечешься, то это все. Представьте, что вы отошли на пять минут, а ваш соперник по игре в морской бой подсмотрел расположение ваших кораблей на карте. Плохо? Это очень плохо, мы ведь флотские, в конце концов, сдавать позиции нельзя даже в морском бою.

Хотя, наверное, стоило бы — и сдать позиции, и постыдиться. Капитан поднимается со своего места, очень, очень медленно собирает документы и уходит, не удостаивая своих офицеров даже взглядом. 

— Что это с ней сегодня? — спрашивает Каору вслух, хотя даже не собиралась, и ответа вовсе не ждет. 

Но Какей смотрит на нее со смесью жалости и веселья, будто наконец-то — наконец-то! — он видит что-то, чего не видит она. Это удручает. Какея радует, конечно, но его радость — это пятьдесят процентов удручения Каору. В этом мире все взаимосвязано. 

— Нет, я серьезно, — теперь уже Каору настаивает. 

Какей присвистывает, а потом смеется так, что на них начинают оборачиваться. Каору бы попросила его потише, но пусть.

— А ты и правда ни черта не соображаешь, — продолжает веселиться тот, даже отсмеявшись. Каору хмурится недовольно, сверлит Какея взглядом, но по его глазам видно, что это не сработает.

— Ну так объясни.

Теперь Какей смотрит с хитринкой. Он по жизни как открытая книга, написанная языком не слишком запутанным, в чем-то даже бесхитростным, но местами предложения складываются в несвязные конструкции. Сегодня на лбу у него написано, что не собирается он ничего объяснять, но больше ничего другого. Каору пожимает плечами как можно равнодушнее, склоняет голову. Через несколько столов от них рядовые что-то обсуждают, активно жестикулируя. Ради интереса Каору пытается разобрать по губам, но для этого все же далековато. В конце концов, Какей сдается первым и дергает ее за рукав, привлекая внимание.

— Знаешь, Мизусаки, — проникновенно начинает он и тут же делает театральную паузу. Вряд ли это что-то серьезное, что-что, а грустную мину этот идиот держать не умеет и никогда не умел. — Вот поэтому тебя никогда и не зовут на свидания, — припечатывает он.

В этот момент Каору очень сложно его не ударить. В исполнении Какея эта фраза, к которой Каору уже успела привыкнуть, неожиданно бесит. Но Каору двадцать пять, у нее звание, репутация и умение сдерживаться, она не станет применять силу. 

Подмога приходит откуда не ждали. 

Капитан Макбаредж проходит мимо по пути в свою каюту (похоже, с работой не задалось), легко хлопает Какея по плечу. Улыбается так доброжелательно и сладко, но от этой улыбки можно было бы отравиться и умереть.

— Это мои слова, старший офицер, — сообщает она невозмутимо. Каору прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не засмеяться вслух. Какей выглядит так, словно хочет сбежать, но у него тоже возраст, звание, репутация. Умение сдерживаться, может, тоже есть.

Они с Каору молча смотрят капитану вслед, а потом переглядываются.

Бомба приземляется по ту сторону поля. В4, взрыв, последний кусок последнего линкора. Этот морской бой проигран богу из машины — Дарзане Макбаредж. 

 

**5\. Думает только о работе**

Поговаривают, Мизусаки Каору даже в постели цитирует устав. Слух совершенно нелепый, откуда только взялся, но поначалу распространяется мгновенно, как пожар, не успевает Каору даже глазом моргнуть. Пожарная безопасность таких случаев не предусматривает, приходится терпеть. Ей не очень-то интересно, кто и почему это начал, кто продолжил, если значение имеет только то, что нелепицу эту теперь повторяют везде. Люди на базе — все равно что обучаемые попугаи тусклой, защитной расцветки. Проще простого научить их какой-то бесполезной ерунде, которую они повторяют, распушив хвосты, но настоящая проблема с обучаемостью возникает именно тогда, когда знание действительно полезно.

Столовая — сосредоточие зла и еды, иногда между этими двумя вещами даже можно поставить знак равенства, если не верите, спросите у рядовой Нины Кляйн, она все об этом знает. 

Слухи о Каору и ее постельных привычках почему-то обсуждаются даже за столом. Аппетита это, что ли, им добавляет? Есть в столовой становится практически невозможно, но за это Каору даже готова сказать спасибо. 

Чужой смех еще какое-то время сопровождает Каору по коридорам. Она вспоминает нервного энсина, которому отказала на прошлой неделе, не отрываясь от отчетов, а потом лишь спустя несколько дней поняла, что приглашение было приглашением, а ее отказ был отказом. Странное дело: она смутно помнит черты его лица, на общей базе перемешались армии и национальности, но точно знает — он был на три года младше. Неловко вышло, конечно, но устав тут при чем? За устав обидно, и еще ненавистно, что команда теперь косится на нее постоянно, словно ожидает, что Каору вот-вот сорвется. Даже Какей и тот притих, обходит Каору как по дуге. Она все понимает, конечно. Это не потому, что Какей боится, будто она будет срывать на нем злость, это потому что он беспокоится о ней — по-своему. Капитан Макбаредж тоже хороша: смотрит и смотрит, вот что бесит по-настоящему. Каору всерьез размышляет, не попросить ли ее перестать, потому что эти взгляды мешают работе, но решает, что еще немного и капитан сама вызовет ее к себе.

Спустя несколько таких осторожных дней Каору почти готова по-настоящему озвереть.

А потом, еще через два дня, приходит вызов к капитану. Если это не дар предвидения, то Каору не знает, что.

Она заходит в каюту, дверь за ней аккуратно захлопывается. Можно составить список фраз, которые она сейчас услышит. Можно немного развлечься, но мысленные ставки — занятие больше не от интереса, а от безнадежности. Можно опередить капитана, не дав ей сказать ни слова, но Каору все равно терпеливо ждет. Она не тратит время на то, чтобы осмотреться: здесь она уже не впервые. В поле зрения только капитан, глаза, неожиданно злые, опущенные уголки губ.

Капитан Макбаредж сжимает в руках папку с такой силой, что костяшки на пальцах стремительно белеют. Каору впервые видит ее такой.

— И тебя это не задевает? — наконец спрашивает капитан. Каору как знала, что надо было ставить на этот вариант, и ничего, что от этого не было бы никакого выигрыша. 

Тут бы пошутить насчет того, что для такого любителя конкретики, как капитан, этот вопрос слишком расплывчат. Но Каору ловит на себе чужой предупреждающий взгляд и давится своей несмешной шуткой, словно рыбьей костью.

— Нет, — отвечает она. — А должно? Я ведь и правда могу. Устав. Технически.

Каору и сама знает, что должно. Может, через недельку где-то, когда все уляжется, а люди забудут о слухах, Каору проснется утром, механически отключит будильник, а потом свернется под одеялом, прижимая колени к подбородку. Все-таки опоздает на совещание. А потом капитан Макбаредж придет, вытащит ее из каюты силой и скажет, что она, Каору, полная дура. Картинка рисуется очень яркая. Так оно и будет, наверное. Или было бы.

Капитан Макбаредж оставляет папку на столе. Ее китель небрежно брошен на краешке кровати; единственная вещь, которая выбивается из стерильного порядка каюты. Каору и сама так делает, когда не может решить, что ей надеть.

Каору слегка щурится, пытаясь разгадать выражение лица капитана, которое уже успело превратиться в обычную невозмутимую маску. Это сложнее, чем читать по губам на большом расстоянии. И сегодня Каору особенно не хочется видеть эту маску — только то, что под ней.

Места в каюте для них двоих, кажется, непростительно мало. Углы будто сжимаются, и, пожалуй, капитан была права — Каору с углами совершенно не в ладах. Лицо капитана близко, но Каору уже давно пора отучиться бессмысленному ожиданию. 

Капитан подносит руку к лицу Каору так, словно у нее в очередной раз из прически выбилась прядка, но Каору точно знает, что все в порядке. Она трижды посмотрелась в зеркало, прежде чем прийти сюда. 

Ладонь капитана касается ее щеки. Уместно ли в этой ситуации называть капитана капитаном, если это все равно только в ее голове? Если это все равно только в ее голове, то можно не бояться произнести хотя бы мысленно — «Дарзана». Вот видишь, это совсем не страшно, говорит Каору сама себе. 

Вблизи родинка у губ капитана — Дарзаны — выглядит, словно колдовская, и глаз от нее не оторвать. Дарзана улыбается, теперь уже обеими ладонями обхватывает лицо Каору, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Это невероятное ощущение, очень странное. Каору чувствует, что дышит чаще, дышит глубже, едва ощутимый до этого аромат духов Дарзаны становится вдруг настолько сильным, что удивительно, как это Каору раньше не заметила. 

Если сейчас податься вперед, сделать шаг, а затем еще и еще, Дарзана рано или поздно упрется в стол. Быть может, поморщится от несильной боли, взглянет недовольно, но ничего не скажет. 

— Не тормози, — ласково говорит она Каору в губы, касается их своими едва-едва, так что сразу ясно — только дразнит, а сама пока делать ничего не собирается. На секунду Каору хочется закрыть глаза и увидеть что-нибудь такое, что подскажет ей: ты все делаешь правильно. Но глаза Дарзаны смотрят приглашающе, и в этот момент Каору не надо больше ничего другого.

Губы у Дарзаны ожидаемо мягкие, хоть где-то должно же работать это упорное чувство ожидания чего-то важного и неотвратимого. Она обвивает руками шею Каору, и Каору делает шаг, затем еще и еще. Дарзана упирается в стол, морщится, шипит что-то Каору в губы, но не разрывает поцелуя. Ее пальцы — уже на пуговицах кителя Каору. Она справляется ловко и быстро. Может, это потому, что времени терять больше нельзя.

Каору проводит руками по ее плечам, опускает их на талию, потом на бедра. Никак не может решить, что с ними делать, на чем сосредоточиться. На чем-то ведь точно придется — никаких объятий не хватит, чтобы прикоснуться к Дарзане целиком.

Дарзана помогает ей стащить китель, бросает его куда-то в сторону кровати, а потом перехватывает руки Каору, заглядывает ей в глаза. Сильная хватка на запястьях, волосы Дарзаны слегка щекочут щеку Каору. Рывка достаточно, чтобы они поменялись местами: столешница больно упирается Каору в поясницу. Она бы и сама теперь зашипела, не будь это так неожиданно смешно. 

Пуговицы на ее рубашке подчиняются чужим пальцам так, словно тоже невыносимо долго ждали этого момента. Каору слегка вздрагивает, когда горячая ладонь ложится ей на живот. Рубашка скользит по плечам, и в каюте, оказывается, довольно прохладно — воздух прикасается к оголенной коже, но мурашки появляются, только когда Дарзана проводит языком по шее, вверх к уху.

Если закрыть глаза, то может показаться, что руки Дарзаны везде. Задирают юбку Каору; ткань собирается в неровные складки, обнажает ноги. Сдвигают бюстгальтер в сторону, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы полностью снять его. Сминают грудь Каору. Большим пальцем Дарзана растирает левый сосок Каору, и тот сразу же твердеет. Каору целует Дарзану глубоко и жадно, но этого мало. Внизу живота горячо пульсирует.

Каору не спрашивает разрешения, а просто приподнимается и садится на стол. Дарзана потом может отчитать ее за это — если захочет. 

С пуговицами на ее рубашке Каору справляется и близко не так хорошо, и Дарзана вовсе не облегчает ей задачу. В голове все перемешано: «подожди хоть секунду, не трогай там, это отвлекает» и «да, да, да, продолжай». 

— Я собираюсь проверить, правду ли говорят слухи, — сообщает Дарзана.

Каору чуть откидывает голову, специально открывая шею. 

— Буду молчать, как рыба, — вызывающе обещает она. Это опрометчивое обещание — Дарзана тут же прикусывает мочку ее уха и ведет ладонью по внутренней стороне бедер. Легко, как будто случайно проводит пальцем по промежности. Отодвигает белье, как будто читает мысли Каору. И проталкивает один палец внутрь, как будто не может больше ждать. 

Каору приходится закусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать. 

— Нет, — выдыхает Дарзана ей на ухо, сразу же добавляя еще один палец. — Не будешь.

Каору не помнит ни слова из устава, с которого все началось.

 

**6\. Она уже занята**

Дарзана не распадается на составляющие, не меняет роли в зависимости от окружения и ситуации. Она всегда один и тот же человек — капитан, лучший друг, уже чуточку больше. Каору переключается между именами и званиями, потому что так положено. У Дарзаны же переключателей не имеется в принципе.

На совещаниях она склоняется к уху Каору, и это нормально, любой человек так сделает, если захочет что-то сказать тому, кто сидит рядом с ним. Каору бы хотела, чтобы у рефлекса краснеть всякий раз, когда Дарзана это делает, был обратный эффект, откат, пульт управления, машина времени в придачу, хоть что-нибудь. Другие ничего не замечают, и правильно, замечать там нечего, побеспокойтесь лучше о национальной безопасности. Каору, правда, сначала думает — слепые, что ли, а потом — ну и славно. 

В каюте Дарзаны она бывает не чаще, чем в своей, но статистически — уже близко к тому. Каюта Каору находится в общем крыле, там обычно оживленно и полно людей, каюта Дарзаны же — в крыле отдаленном. Будто специально выбирала.

— Конечно, не специально, просто так получилось, — фыркает Дарзана, когда Каору об этом спрашивает. Выражение лица у нее опять именно то, которое Каору ненавидит больше всего (но на самом деле нет) — когда попробуй догадайся, правда или выдумка. — Я же профессионал.

Вот в этом Каору ни капли не сомневается. 

У них есть пара дней отпуска, прежде чем «Девкалион» опять отправят на задание. Служба на флоте и раньше напоминала бесконечный цикл корпоративной работы, а с началом войны все стало только хуже. Одно радует: у них есть корабли и пушки, из которых можно стрелять.

— Может, про нас когда-нибудь нарисуют мангу, — помолчав, замечает Каору. Широко распахнутые удивленные глаза Дарзаны — это смешно, правда, до любви смешно. Чувство триумфа длится, может, секунд тридцать, прежде чем схлынуть. Удивить капитана Дарзану Макбаредж, да еще и поймать ее на этом удивлении, ну не чудо ли. Маленькие радости. 

Каору переплетает их пальцы, как всегда, крепко. В глазах Дарзаны — веселые искорки, и с языка уже наверняка готова сорваться шутка про то, что хватка у Каору все равно что ловушка из дубовых корней. 

— Не бывает ловушек из дубовых корней, — играет на опережение Каору. Скоро они станут совсем отвратительными: будут говорить одновременно, или заканчивать друг за друга предложения, или еще что-то в этом роде, а весь экипаж непременно будет смеяться. Хотя пусть смеются, думает Каору, им с Дарзаной не жалко. 

— Бывают-бывают, — Дарзана осторожно целует косточки пальцев Каору, одну за другой. Щекотно так, что хочется извиваться на месте, кто бы мог подумать, что так бывает. — Какие планы на отпуск?

— Отпуск — это те два несчастных дня, которые командование оторвало от сердца, потому что корабли нужно обслужить и дозаправить? — хмыкает Каору. — Даже не знаю, на что бы их потратить.

— Можешь потратить их на меня, например.

Каору почти уверена, что это не шутка. Но только почти. Может, ей стоит проверить.

— Это приказ?

— Нет, Мизусаки, — закатывает глаза Дарзана так, словно сильно разочарована.

Вот оно, старое доброе «Мизусаки», произнесенное с бездной осуждения в голосе. Каору улыбается: оказывается, она даже немного скучала.

Она, помнится, задолжала Дарзане неделю обедов. 

Если превратить их в завтрак, обед и ужин, двух дней должно с лихвой хватить, чтобы вернуть этот должок.


End file.
